redkitfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating a new world
Preparation The first thing to do is to create a folder to place your level in, this will make it easier to work on several levels at the same time. Firstly click on "File" in the top left corner and select "New World" and in the menu that opens you create a new folder named whatever you wish. Inside the new folder you name your world file and save it. If you close the REDkit you can open your level from the "File" menu again. Remember to save your map! Creating Landmass Next you will want some sort of terrain for your level and you can create this by going to the "tools" menu on the right side of the REDkit window. Select "tools" and then the sub-menu called "[http://redkit.wikia.com/wiki/Terrain_Tools terrain tools]". In this menu select "create/modify terrain", here you have the possibility of changing the size and detail of your terrain before starting. However the preset that automatically pops up is good for now, changing "Size in world units" increases detail for your textures so you may set this higher if you wish, either go with 512, 1024 or 2048 on this setting. Changing number of tiles increases the physical size of your map so that you can make bigger projects if you need. A single tile is fairly big though so you may want to test this out before deciding how many tiles you want for your map. Remember to save your map! '''Usefull tip:''' By setting the number of tiles, you can create much more optimalized world. In .quest file you can turn off some tiles of terrain, that will be not visible from location, where the player is. What's more, by creating small world with a lot of tiles, you can reach much more dense grid of terrain. That means your terrain will be more precise. Also you will be able to add more textures to your world. (Remember that you can add only 16 textures on every tile). But on the other hand - weight of your map will be bigger. (For a terrain 3000x3000 with 5 tiles in a row, it's about 1gb). Creating Atmosphere Next up is creating lightning and so called environments for your level so that your level can really come to life. Firstly create a new layer by clicking on the scene tab in the upper right corner of REDkit, then rightclick "World" with the globe icon and choose to create either a new "group" or "layer", you may name this whatever you wish. The layer that you are currently using is marked with '''bold '''text for clarity, you can choose another layer by double clicking it. Now with a layer selected go into the "asset browser" located under "debug" and "tools" menu in the top left. Choose environment_levels\skyboxes and under this menu you will find dynamic_skybox which is an entity template (you can explore the other folders to find other variants aswell), click and drag the whole icon of dynamic_skybox onto the white area in your level and you should now have a skybox for your world. Next we want an environment for our level. Firstly press Ctrl+Alt+F and the filter menu will appear and under Editor options\Debug you will find a toggle switch for areas, tick this box so that it is on and then minimize this window. Afterwards you can rightclick anywhere on the map and under the menu "graphics" choose "add area environment". This will allow us to get more realistic lighting and add other effects later on. By now a small blue box will have appeared inside of your level, either click the box OR go into your active layer and select the newly creating environment. When you have it selected use the scale tool on the left side to make this environment cover the entire level for now, this can be changed later if you want different lighting for different parts of your level, then turn off areas from the filters menu again since its clutters the view. You may also open up the "asset browser" again and go into the subfolder new_sun and drag the entity template called "meshsun" to your map. This will allow for better lighting during different parts of the day when the sun moves in the sky. Creating Terrain